


Last Chances, Bad Choices

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hot Tub Sex, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: This was one of those plans that definitely couldn’t be called good or planned out, but for some reason he couldn’t bring his mind to supply anything else as an alternative.





	Last Chances, Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Yuri is pretty mean to JJ, honestly.  
> And they are a little inconsiderate of the way he feels but ultimately JJ makes his own choices and they make it clear what he is asking so it's all up to them.   
> This is a prompt/gift for Mom and honestly, it wasn't anything like she asked for, oppps sorry! <3

Here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/5HLVDapzzflT6h9cTxGk0x?si=JK1YZHrRT_i6A9I2ecdEIw) for this story :P

* * *

A few metres away, across the soft grass of a backyard was a collection of stones that walled around a hot tub. It was big, bigger than the average one you saw around but it only presently held two occupants. One was tanned, muscular and rough around the edges, looking up at the other who was sitting in his lap. The other was beautiful but in a very different way to the man beneath him. They were lean, hard muscles hidden under lanky limbs and soft features. Together they contrasted, as if they were built to show off the finer attributes of the other.

The lean blonde had grown his hair longer over the years and he watched as the rough one reached up, pushing hair behind his ear and cupping a flushed cheek. The moment was so intimate and it only succeeded in making his heart thump painfully. Steeling himself with a deep breath he strood out of the shadows, before the other’s lips could connect, with all the confidence in the world. 

“Look what I found!” JJ’s voice bounced off the rocks surrounding the hot tub as he approached, smirk playing on his lips. Two pairs of eyes fixed on him, one bright emerald and glaring daggers, the other was dark and studying but both men made no move to pull away from the other.

“Jean.” Otabek’s familiar voice wrapped around his name and it made JJ want to fall to his knees, memories threatening to overtake him before the sharp tongue of the Russian ripped them away. 

“Fuck do you want, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri’s voice was sharp, accusing but JJ kept the smirk plastered on his face as he put out his hand, raising an eyebrow as he showed off the contents. 

“Can I join you?” 

JJ sounded even more confident than he thought he would as Otabek and Yuri clearly exchanged a look. Curious as they seemed confused had JJ’s legs walking forward on their own accord. As his foot reached the first step, water slushed out the side as Otabek seemed to clutch Yuri and move to the opposite side of the tub, away from JJ. 

He couldn’t help but flinch, just a slight jolt of recoil at the rejection but his smile didn’t falter, there was still eyes trained to him as his foot breached the stilling warm water. JJ sank into the water, back rubbed softly by the jets as he placed his arms up to lean them casually along the side of the hot tub.

Yuri looked ready to claw his face off if he moved much closer but Otabek watched him like he always did, passive indifference. No distain or hatred but no affection, just acknowledgement that he was there. 

“Why did you bring those?” Otabek broke the tense silence, tilting his head and jutting out his chin in reference to JJ’s hand laying limp over the edge of the tub. 

“Why not?” JJ lifted one shoulder before letting it fall back down again in a half shrug, eyes flickering over to his hand before back to the couple across from him.

“I hope you didn’t just presume you could bring them out here and we would just fucking roll with it, did you?” Yuri snarled, curling around Otabek, as if to shield his bare chest from JJ, like it wasn’t something he was already intimately familiar with. 

“We got them for free, a gift, they should be used. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, princess.” JJ couldn’t help himself, he knew it annoyed them both, one more than the other, when he riled up the angry Russian but it was just so  _ easy. _

“Don’t fucking call me that, arsehole.” Yuri snapped and Otabek shook his head, the wet mop of hair on the top of his head flopping into his face. 

“Don’t bite, Yura. He does it  _ because _ it annoys you. But Jean, you are always a man with a plan.  _ Tell me _ .” Otabek’s voice went from bored and casual to demanding and attention grabbing, alluring and fucking hard-on inducing, the in space of two words. 

JJ’s breath stuttered and he knew his eyes were wider, face giving away his vulnerability in the light of his present company. He knew Yuri was looking but his eyes were locked onto Otabek’s face, everything else in the world seemed to dim as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I heard you two.” His voice was shaky, just loud enough to be hear over the jets still running. “Out here… together. I was-” JJ cut himself off, eyes averting quickly to the water swirling around his bare torso. 

“ _ Continue. _ ” The demand wasn’t deep, rough and familiar but sharp and jagged around the edges; sure of itself. JJ felt the ripple down his spine, eyes automatically finding the source as the blonde man stared at him expectantly. 

“I was trying to get off but I… I couldn’t. I could  _ hear you. _ ” In truth, they hadn’t been doing anything bad, simply being a couple. They were laughing, arguing, talking about their programs and plans for the next week. It had just seemed so simple for them, so easy and he was  _ jealous. _ Not just of the relationship itself but the  _ people _ . 

“You never change.” Otabek’s response came out in a huff as he turned to look at Yuri. “You know how I feel, it’s your decision.”

“What are yo-” JJ’s stuttered question is cut off by two accusing sets of eyes and a growled voice that made him flinch.

“Who told you you could speak?”

JJ stared, wide-eyed at the Russian who snapped at him, shaking his head so as to stop himself responding.

“You know my policy.” Yuri turned back to Otabek and shrugged one shoulder, eyes flickering briefly over to JJ before settling back on his boyfriend. 

“Jean.” Otabek called his name carefully, holding up a hand to stop JJ moving towards them; he hadn’t even been aware he had let go of the side of the hot tub. “You have to listen first, Jean.”

JJ nodded before words tumbled out of his mouth, remembering Otabek’s rules on using  _ words _ to communicate, not body language. “Yes, I will listen.” 

“Well, Jeh Jeh, we have ground rules for these kinds of things and you have to agree to them before anything can happen.” Yuri turned, actually giving JJ his attention enough to sit facing sideways on Otabek’s lap. 

“Yuri makes the rules. You do as we say but Yura has the final say in what you are actually aloud to  _ touch _ and  _ do.  _ However, you are allowed and  _ expected _ to say what you want and are comfortable with. Understand, Jean?” Otabek’s voice was always soft but rigid, no room for argument or resistance. 

“Yes. I will do as I am told.” JJ nodded, this time reaching out to touch but still not coming closer to the couple. He held out the condoms and lube, the  _ gift _ for the Olympics compound. He would let them lead, whatever they wanted as long as it was  _ him _ . 

“You aren’t aloud to kiss him.” 

JJ’s eye had drifted to Otabek’s as he stilled in the water, eyes flickering to Yuri’s when he spoke, the tug at his heart was painful but he nodded is response. 

“Words, Jean.” Otabek’s rough voice prompted.

“Yes. Okay, I won’t kiss him. On the mouth, do you mean?” JJ asked, just for clarification, so they knew he was actually listening, taking in what he was being told. 

“You kiss where I tell you, you can. But never his mouth.” Yuri snapped before shooting from Otabek’s lap and onto JJ’s, startling the Canadian as his hands came up to Yuri’s waist to catch him and stop himself from being pushed under the water. 

“Yuri never said he couldn’t kiss you.” Otabek chuckled as JJ was suddenly smothered in blonde hair, slender hands tugging at his hair and a mouth crushed against his own. Yuri kissed the way he spoke, rough and snarky, biting, pushing and pulling the way he wanted with disregard to what his partner wanted. JJ knew it wasn’t how he kissed Otabek, he had seen it in one of the less proud moments of his life. 

Locker rooms were not the best place to go have a panic attack when there were horny, adrenaline-fueled couples around that could walk into the locker rooms together and take advantage of it’s  _ apparent _ emptiness. 

When Yuri broke the kiss, tugging back JJ’s head by his hair and leaning forward to bite on his neck, forcing a cut off whimper from the man beneath him. “You aren’t aloud to mark us. Shall we mark you?” Yuri snarled the words, lips lingering close to JJ’s neck as if it was an after thought that he should probably ask first. 

“I-I need to skate in a few days, not where they can be seen.” The world felt off kilter, Yuri was all dominating and tiny in his lap, all at the same time. Fragile and yet unbreakable, absolutely nothing like being with Otabek who was all strength and yet soft when it counted. 

“Yura, if you’re too rough, you’ll lose him.”

JJ’s head was pulled forward, focus shifting until it fell on Otabek’s sympathetic look behind Yuri’s shoulder. “I have an idea.” Otabek whispered it to Yuri but JJ was close enough to hear, the grip still tight in his hair as Yuri lent back into Otabek’s chest.

“I am usually a fan of your idea’s Beka.” Yuri’s voice was different, warping affectionately around Otabek’s nickname as he leant up and pecked him on the lips, forcing JJ to watch with the grip in his hair.

“Open your eyes, Jean.” Otabek’s voice was closer than before, making him jolt as he was suddenly lifted and deposited on Otabek’s lap, Yuri still straddling his thighs. “Where you getting off… the special way you like? Is that why you couldn’t, it simply wasn’t  _ enough. _ ” Hot breath and familiarity hummed through JJ’s body as Otabek’s teeth ran over his earlobe. 

“Y-yes.”

“He’s wearing a plug.” Otabek stated, without even double checking if it was in fact there. “I bet it’s the one I bought him.” It sounds like he was smirking as Yuri looked at them both with a raised eyebrow.

“We have matching ones.” Yuri smiled, like it was a way to one up JJ owning a gift from his now boyfriend. 

“Stop teasing, Yura. He is our play thing tonight, you know we are always nice to our toys.” JJ groaned, pressing his arse back into Otabek’s crotch as Yuri’s hand tightened in his hair. “Yura, can I fuck him?” 

Yuri breathed out in a whoosh all over JJ’s face, evidently not expecting Otabek’s question so soon. A crinkle appeared on his forehead, the first true sign of vulnerability JJ had ever seen on the younger man, suddenly he looked younger, innocent. 

“He was your first too.” It was out of JJ’s mouth before he could stop it and the fear and panic flooded through him a second later, breathe quickening. 

JJ felt like a deer sandwiched between two sets of headlights.

“Yes.” Yuri sighed, looking deflated as a blush creep up the sides of his neck. 

“I don’t expect anything. I know you both know… how I feel. I-I don’t want too. I t-tried to stop. I’m sorry.” JJ felt so stupid, tramped between the two of them, love clear between them and here he was, in love with one and infatuated with the other, neither showing a sign of affection for him at all. Tears welled up in his eyes before he could stop it.

“Don’t be stupid.” Yuri snapped, leaning in and biting his cheek softly as he felt a soft hand rub over his back. 

“Look, it’s fine. It’s not like I haven’t watched him fuck other’s, this isn’t our first rodeo. Otabek likes to show me off. Not meant to be bragging but…” Yuri paused to let out a dramatic sigh. “He isn’t yours. This- whatever happens- he will always go home with  _ me _ . We will  _ always _ choose each other. If that’s too much… walk away now. We won’t say anything. But if this is too fucked up, if you won’t be able to bring your shitty arse on that ice in two days and give it your all. Then no, we aren’t going to touch you anymore. Do not answer straight away. Think about, Jeh Jeh.” Yuri was clearly struggling, never one for words over actions or shouting. It was almost endearing, he was clearly _ trying _ . JJ could only imagine the face Otabek was making behind him. 

Yuri had slipped his hand from his hair and onto JJ’s chest instead as he stoke. Otabek still wasn’t really touching him, hands resting on Yuri’s thighs and only touching JJ were he was pressed into his lap.

This was  _ fucked _ .

That was definitely true, he wasn’t stupid enough to deny that. But this chance… not just to be with Otabek again, but Yuri himself had caught JJ attention. Partly because of the fact that Otabek had always seemed closed off and distant when they had been together - it was always physical, never more than comforting touches or stress release - and than Yuri had appeared and suddenly Otabek was orbiting him in a way he  _ never  _ had with JJ. It was clear, simply being with them it was clear, they fit together, some higher powers were at play for them.

Ultimately, JJ had simply been in the way, caught up in first times, dark eyes and leather. Caught up in the touches and a closeness he had never found before… or there after. 

This was certainly a no-good, very terrible, fucked up situation. And yet…

“I want you both… I won’t kiss him. I’ll do whatever you tell me. I-if it affects me. I won’t blame either of you. I made my choice, what’s yours?” The sound of everything besides their breath seemed to dull, hyper aware of ever movement they made even if it was simply being shifted by the water as the two man looked over JJ, communicating without words. 

Yuri nodded, eyes going from Otabek’s to JJ before he moved forward, very slowly, hands staying pressed against JJ’s chest to press him back into the chest behind him. “We made our choice.” Yuri whispered before he kissed him, soft and tender this time, pressing him completely between the two of them as Otabek’s mouth connected with the back of his neck. 

Everything felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Four hands were suddenly on him, sliding through the water over JJ’s thighs, back, stomach and neck. Two sets of lips sucking and biting over his shoulders and neck and all he could do was take it, hands gripping tightly to Yuri’s thin waist. 

“He will fuck you, you will suck my dick.” Yuri broke the torturous teasing by actually wrapping his hand around JJ’s stiff cock, still trapped in his boardshorts. 

“Yes, whatever you want.” JJ moaned, gasping when he felt Otabek’s teeth sink particularly hard into his shoulder. 

“Stand up.” Otabek commanded, Yuri and JJ responding immediately as they both stood. “Both of you, take off your pants.” JJ could see the affect the instructions were having on Yuri as he promptly throw off his board shorts without a second thought. Immediately JJ found his eyes staring at the soft curled blonde trim around the thin but long cock. It was quite pretty, as far as cock’s go and he almost forgot that he was meant to be doing something until Otabek cleared his throat. 

Quickly he removed his boardshorts, feeling exposed when Yuri looked at him and he felt Otabek’s hand stroke over his butt cheek, the plug would be obvious against his skin was it was bright red and  _ big,  _ specifically to accommodate Otabek’s size. 

“He’s pretty, I’ll give you that.” Yuri murmured, appreciating JJ from a distance as Otabek’s hands continued to run over him, it wasn’t until he felt his other hand, sticky and warmed that JJ realised what he was doing. 

“Do you want prep or just want me inside, I remember how much you like feeling it.” 

JJ wasn’t sure if Yuri would have heard him, the words growled over his ear before a tongue swept across his earlobe and JJ struggled not to fall face first into the water. 

“He wants it rough.” Yuri replied for him. “Give him something to remember, something that  _ lingers _ .” It was savage and cruel and everything that JJ most definitely wanted. 

“Bend over, Yuri make sure he doesn’t fall.” JJ heard Otabek move behind him, never having turned around to look at him. JJ honestly thought if he saw him, so close, so very  _ naked _ , he may have broken one of the rules. 

“Yes.” JJ breathed, bending forward only to be caught at the shoulders by Yuri, green eyes suddenly locked onto his. 

“Are you okay?” His tone was so serious and maybe even concerned?

“Yeah, I am okay. G-green.” Yuri’s eyes flickered over him, as if studying if he was in fact telling the truth before nodding to Otabek to continue. 

“You need to say if you are yellow or red. Remember to say it, if you need it. Physically or mentally.” Yuri patted his shoulder as the plug was suddenly tugged from his hole and JJ jerked into his hold. 

“What’s he going to do when both his holes are stuffed full of cock, Yura?” Sticking three slicked up finger’s into JJ, Otabek spoke casually as he thrust them quickly in and out a few times, spreading his fingers on the withdraw before removing them completely. 

“Tap three times with two fingers together. You have to do it here, on my thigh, I’ll move back and you can talk.” Yuri grabbed JJ’s hand, pushing his pointer and middle finger together and tapping a large freckle on his thigh three times, demonstrating. 

JJ heard the rip of the condom and shivering in anticipation.

“It’ll be easier if we start like this, then we can sit and you better suck my Yura good, if he isn’t impressed, he will tell me to stop.” Otabek seemed almost a little worried at that, sensing there was more to that particular story, JJ resisted the urge to pry. 

“Prove you’re the king you say you are.” Yuri snarked as Otabek pressed into JJ with the rough snap of his hips and a soft groan. Yuri was still holding him up and JJ was honestly never more thankful for the Russian in front of him.

“Fuck.” JJ gritted out, Otabek paused and gave him time to adjust, only minutely moving his hips.

“Sit down,  _ slowly _ .” Yuri kept hold of JJ’s torso as Otabek’s hands looped around his waist, brushing teasingly along the head of his cock as Otabek slowly lowered them into the water. When Otabek was finally sitting, JJ leaning back against his chest, Yuri stepped over them. It took a bit of manivering, making sure Yuri’s footing was comfortable and stable enough to have his cock hovering near JJ’s face. While Otabek and Yuri talked, discussing the best way to do it, JJ simply enjoyed the feel of Otabek inside him, the warmth of the body behind him and the breath on his neck. 

“Jean, how are you doing?” Otabek’s voice was close to his ear and he tilted his head towards the sound. 

“Good. So good. Fuck. I missed-”

“That’s enough of that.” Yuri snapped, curling his finger’s into JJ’s hair and pulling him close to his dick. “Open up and put your shitty mouth to good use.” 

JJ shuddered and immediately opened his mouth, groaning around the weight of it in his mouth as Otabek moaned behind him. 

“H-he likes that.” Otabek looked up at Yuri, reaching out and taking his free hand into his, fingers interlocking. 

“Likes what, when I tell him to put his fucking mouth to good use and suck my cock good because if he does, I’ll let you start thrusting and fucking him roughly.” 

JJ tried not to choke - even if he wanted to. Gripping tightly to Yuri’s hips, JJ pulled him forward, sucking and licking his head before taking more of him down his throat. Preening when he finally pulled a stuttered gasp from the man above him. 

As soon as the sound was out of Yuri’s mouth, Otabek’s hips fucked up into JJ, almost throwing him onto Yuri’s cock as the hand in his hair tightening and Yuri used his grip on Otabek’s other hand to keep him steady. They started a jolted rhythm. Yuri and Otabek fucking into JJ roughly and praising him for being so good. Well, Otabek praise, Yuri was more liberal with his swearing and degrading language. But JJ loved it all, both of them. No one was really even touching him, not where he felt like he needed it.

“I think he is feeling a little neglected, Yura.” Otabek panted, hand gripping tightly to JJ’s hip, surely to leave a mark to remember them in the morning.

“Make me fucking cum down your whore throat and I’ll help you cum. I’ll jerk you off while he continues to fuck you. But if he cums first, then I’m going to fuck you and I won’t let you cum till I am done with you.” 

JJ moaned, brain attempting to decide what he actually wanted when both were deliciously tempting. However, the ache in his dick made the decision for him as JJ reached both hands around Yuri’s waist. He sucked and bobbed his head, finger reaching and circling Yuri’s hole, simply teasing as he didn’t had lube.

“Fuck, thats so hot. Look at you two.” Otabek growled, thrusting hard into JJ before pulling back slowly and pacing himself a little, as if he wanted to give JJ a chance to make Yuri cum first. 

It was only a few short minutes before Yuri was swearing, panting and pulling at JJ. When cum finally shot down his throat, JJ swallowed and moaned loudly, whining when the cock was suddenly tugged from his mouth. 

“Fuck, Yura. I love it when you cum. Come here.” Otabek tugged Yuri into his side as he slashed down next to him and shuddered into his side. JJ felt a pang of awkwardness before Otabek tugged on his hip and continued to fuck him, just slower than before. 

“Do you think he deserves it?” Yuri asked, voice sleepy and softer than it had been all night. JJ could hear them exchanging kisses slowly. 

“Make him cum Yura, let me feel what you do to him.” 

JJ pressed back into Otabek, laying his legs on Otabek’s thigh’s that spread him more and gave Yuri a prime view of his dripping dick. 

“He does look good all spread out like this.” Yuri muttered, reaching out to take JJ in his hand, the first actual compliment Yuri had uttered for him and JJ was cuming hard. Making an utter mess in the water and clenching hard as Otabek stuttered thrusts into him before biting into JJ’s shoulder as he came. 

It was a few minutes before any of them moved, Otabek shifting uncomfortably as he softened inside the condom. JJ took the initiative and moved off him. Otabek stood long enough to get the condom off without making more of a mess before he sat back down and tugged Yuri into his lap. Kissing him softly as JJ looked away. 

“Well! I s-should go! Yeah. T-that was, yeah. Thanks. I’ll just-”

“Oi, fuckhead. Get over here.” Yuri snapped but there was no malase, just his usual aggressive voice as he extended his arm, gesturing for JJ to come back to Otabek’s other side. 

JJ hesitated before giving in and moving to curl into Otabek’s side, Yuri’s forehead pressed against his own as they lay on Otabek’s chest. 

“You said I could say what I want.” JJ whispered after the silence between them had begun to make him uncomfortable. 

Yuri grunted in response, apparently half asleep, letting Otabek respond for the both of them.

“What do you need, Jean?” Otabek’s fingers ran through his hair softly, pulling it away from his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you, again?”

Both Otabek and Yuri moved to stare at him, but JJ was only looking at the smaller blonde, biting his lip a little nervously. 

“Um, alright.” Yuri’s eye flickered to Otabek for confirmation but Otabek nodded, speaking before anyone else could respond. 

“I forgot he likes kissing after sex, it’s like cuddling for him.” Otabek seemed to remember things about JJ he hadn’t even realised himself. He stopped fretting over it quickly when Yuri reached up and kissed him. It was lazy and unhurried, exactly what he needed as he relaxed into the hand on his cheek. Tension he hadn’t even been aware off washing away with the slide of Yuri’s tongue over his lips. 

That night, JJ thought he would be going to his bed, cold and alone. Instead he slept with a warm arm around his back, a shared chest and fingers in his hair. Comfortable and easy. The best night sleep he had had in months. 

The following night was spent much the same. 

The easy they feel into became routine. Otabek was still Yuri’s. Yuri was still Otabek’s. But there were nights, sometimes days, were JJ called them both  _ his _ .

* * *

 

If you like my writing or wanna rant at me, this is my [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) and you can come join my [discord](https://discord.gg/FpK6fA) if you want to - it basically has sneaky previews of the things I'm working on :)

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
